


Software Glitch

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: After a software patch creates an unexplained glitch in his software, the Vocaloid Kaito can't stop eating ice cream... and he can't stop gaining weight either!  Even worse, his girlfriend won't stop feeding him!  Will he get out of this mess withanyof his dignity!?(Mature tag because of the kink, aside from the feederism there's no smut.)
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1: The Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2014, and was my *first* foray into proper gaining fiction and it shoooows. I decided to go ahead and upload it anyway because even if I've grown as a WG writer, it's important to have it if I'm starting to move to this site from DA since I used it for the basis of a lot of Kaitochub stories - in particular, my "Cancelled" series is basically a rewrite of it. I just want to note that some of the characterizations will change a lot in other stories using this timeline, particularly Miku, who is much more aggressive towards feeding Kaito than I ended up preferring.

"Kaito, you're lucky you're not human or you'd be a blimp by now..."  
  
Kaito was seated at the dining room table, wearing just his tank top and brown pants. His familiar jacket and muffler hung on a hook over the door. He had his fourth pint of strawberry ice cream in one hand, a spoon in the other, and he'd almost drained the container of its tasty contents. "Aw, come on Meiko-chan, I'm not **that** bad..." he pouted, "Plus I do all that dancing, I'm sure I'd keep up!"  
  
The brunette began scooping away the empty ice cream containers on the table. "And what about you and all that sake anyway?" he said.  
  
Meiko hestitated for a moment before continuing. "Sake... and I... are different," she mumbled, "And... it's still way healthier for you than ice cream anyway..."  
  
In spite of her excuse, Meiko laid off of him after she finished taking out the trash. As the two oldest Vocaloids in the house, Meiko and Kaito theoretically had seniority... though in practice, Meiko tended to take on most of the tasks herself as the somewhat scatterbrained Kaito wasn't trusted with the loftier responsibilities. The only major responsibility Kaito had was handling his own grocery shopping - largely because nobody else in the house wanted to keep funding his enormous ice cream appetite. But in spite of his normally voracious appetite for the sugary, creamy treat, Kaito, like the rest of the Vocaloids, never showed any of the consequences of a little overindulgence. Or in his case, a _lot_ of overindulgence. Meiko had explained the mechanics to him once, but he didn't quite understand the technical side of it - all he knew was, he wasn't human, so he could eat to his heart's content.  
  
As Kaito stood up to throw out the container, he heard his smartphone receive a text. He picked up the phone and checked it. "Kaito V3 patch online?" he read aloud, "Already? I swear, they're patching us so much I'm get worried about getting a really nasty bug..."  
  
Meiko grumbled. "Seriously, the last one they put out made me allergic to rabbits," she said.  
  
Kaito shuddered as he put on his jacket and muffler. "And just two weeks ago Miku said she got a patch that made everything she ate taste like sauerkraut..." he said, his nose wrinkling at that. She'd been sobbing for days about not being able to enjoy her beloved negi.   
  
"I have no idea what's going on with their quality assurance!" Meiko fumed, "It's like they're not even checking these things out! You be careful, okay?"  
  
"Hopefully nothing bad happens this time..." Kaito said, "I guess I can pick up some more ice cream on the way home..."  
  
"Oh yea, Kaito, I think you have a few more cubic feet of ice cream to cram in there..." Meiko said with a laugh.  
  
  
Getting a patch installation never took terribly long - for Kaito, he'd gone in and out of the Crypton R&D lab within an hour. It had simply been a matter of synchronizing with the computer system. But as he left the building, he felt a gnawing hunger in his stomach. "I guess it has been a whole two hours since I last ate..." he chuckled, "I'll grab an ice cream cone on the way to the store..."  
  
As the blue-haired man stopped at his favorite ice cream stand, the vendor smiled. "Oh thank goodness, I was getting worried," he said, "You hadn't been here all day and I'd even brewed an extra large batch of strawberry ice cream!"  
  
"Strawberrry!?" Kaito said, his eyes lighting up. He quickly pulled out his wallet. "I'll take the whole batch!"  
  
Soon the blue-haired pop star had his arms full of trays of ice cream cones. "I'll have to get these home quick before they melt..." he said, "I don't usually order this much but..."  
  
His stomach growled. "I guess I need a little more than usual..."  
  
As the vendor watched him walking away, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That guy is putting my kids through college... can't believe he took the _whole_ batch though. Just lookin' at him, you'd never know what he can pack away..."  
  
As Kaito hurried home, he couldn't help himself and grabbed one of the delicious treats off the top of the tray. As he took the first lick of the cone, though, he felt a greater awareness of how wonderful it tasted. He thought his taste buds were about to explode with flavor. Though the Vocaloid certainly had an unnatural love of ice cream, he'd never remembered it tasting quite this good. "Maybe it's something special about that batch..." he said as he ate with far more gusto than normal. Soon he'd devoured the entire cone and felt a craving for more.  
  
Kaito stopped walking and took a seat at the bench, grabbing another cone off his top tray. Somehow it tasted even better than the last one he'd had - sweet and savory, with fruit chunks in it. But unlike normal, when he tended to take his time with every bite, he found himself gobbling it down with unnatural speed. The third cone went much the same way, Kaito still obsessed with the flavor. "I've never had ice cream this GOOD before!" he exclaimed between bites.  
  
By the time he'd cleared out the first tray of ice cream cones, Kaito noticed a tightness around his midsection. "Oh no..." he muttered, "Did Rin shrink my pants again?"  
  
He ran a finger under the waistband and noticed two things - one, his pants were definitely tighter. And two... his stomach felt a lot softer than he remembered. But he brushed off the second - after all, he couldn't gain weight, so perhaps his memory was faulty. Before he could question the status quo any further, he felt that ravenous hunger come back and he was back at work, clearing out his trays of ice cream cones. By the time he'd eaten his way through a second tray, he started to get a little concerned as his hunger didn't seem to be going away... even for someone like Kaito who loved ice cream more than almost anything in the world, he normally had a limit. And he was started to feel a draft around his stomach...  
  
Kaito's eyes widened as he noticed his shirt was starting to curl up over his rounder stomach, which was now pushing it's way over his pants. He placed a finger on it and to his horror, felt a far fleshier softness there where he'd, earlier in the day, had a flat stomach. As he ran his hand around it, he could feel the soft curve under his fingers. "How... how did this happen?!" he gasped out.  
  
As if in answer, his thicker tummy only growled again. Kaito nervously glanced at his last ice cream tray. "I... I probably shouldn't eat anymore..." he said, remembering Meiko's scoldings earlier in the morning.  
  
But as his hunger won the battle with his wits, he found himself reaching for another ice cream cone. "...after this tray," he said, "I shouldn't eat anymore... after this tray."  
  
By the time his tongue touched another decadent scoop of ice cream, Kaito found himself forgetting about his concerns about his figure and just lost himself in the flavors. He didn't regain his senses until he'd finally eaten all of the cones... and by now, his shirt was revealing far more of his rounder body. Kaito began to panic - he had no idea what was happening to him or why, but his body seemed to be getting larger right before his eyes. He tried to yank his tank top back down over the fleshy sphere, but found he was getting far too much resistance. Every time he tried to tug it back down, it popped right back up again.  
  
Desperate to conceal his changed appearance, Kaito zipped down his jacket. While he got some resistance and he could feel his stomach packed up against the fabric, he could at least conceal his embarrassing condition from the rest of the world. He wanted to just head straight home until he remembered he needed to make a trip to the convenience store. "Okay..." he said, "I'll pick up some more ice cream... but... I'll save it for... later!"  
  
But Kaito's resolve felt weaker as his hunger demanded more. His larger stomach felt so incredibly empty... even though Kaito had spent the last hour gorging himself on ice cream cones, the maddening hunger made him feel as if he'd not eaten in weeks. As he approached the glass doors to the convenience store, he got a good look at his reflection. His jacket and pants seemed tighter around his arms and legs, and his face looked a bit softer. 'I shouldn't go in!' he said to himself, starting to back away from the door. But his hunger won out yet again and Kaito found himself marching inside. He grabbed a basket in each arm and marched straight to the ice cream freezer, filling the basket with as much ice cream as he could carry. 'I can't eat it right now,' he reasoned, 'I don't even have a spoon! So it's for... rationing...'  
  
He quickly paid for his groceries, hoping the cashier hadn't noticed anything different about him. Her eyes had lingered on the bump under his jacket where his stomach was creating an extra curve. His cheeks red with embarrassment, he walked out, his eyes forward and still trying to fight the urge to just rip open every tub of ice cream he was holding and eat until there wasn't a drop of cream left. 'I don't understand what's happening to me,' he thought to himself, starting to feel sick as his packed up stomach fought with his jacket, 'I can't stop eating... and now I'm blowing up like a balloon!'  
  
As he returned to the Vocaloid's home, he quickly scanned for any other people. He didn't want _anyone_ to see him like this, not until he'd had time to hide it anyway. "Meiko? Miku? Anyone?" he called out. He _really_ hoped Miku wasn't around. Whereas Meiko would just give him a hard time and the Kagamines would make fun of him, he was more upset with the idea of his girlfriend being disgusted by him. Shoving the ice cream into his freezer (of course he had his own freezer - that way nobody could claim he'd taken their own ice cream), he lamented that whether he liked it or not, he'd have to go ice cream-free until he got rid of this unwanted weight.  
  
No ice cream... for weeks...  
  
He placed a hand on the bump of his stomach concealed under his jacket. "This shouldn't even be happening this fast..." he whispered, trying to think about how humans normally gained weight, "I thought it was supposed to take time..."  
  
Kaito tried to think things over until he remembered. The software patch - his hunger started after he downloaded the patch. It must have been some kind of bug or glitch. He'd have to get on the phone with technical support right away - surely they'd help him. His management wouldn't want to deal with the publicity fall out if he chunked out, so no doubt they'd have a way to fix him.  
  
He reached into the communal fridge looking for something to satisfy his maddening hunger that wouldn't cause him to get worse. His eyes drifted to a stalk of celery. He was _fairly_ sure that was good for him. He broke off a small piece and started chewing on it.  
  
It was the most awful thing he'd ever tasted. He felt like every bite reminded him of rotting garbage - he was fairly certain he'd _liked_ celery before though. Just swallowing it made him feel ill. He grabbed for an apple, hoping maybe he just needed something sweet. But as soon as he bit into it, the same rotten sensation shot through him. It was as if his body was rejecting everything he tried to feed it.  
  
Except...  
  
Kaito's shut the door to the fridge, staring at his beloved ice cream freezer. 'No... I can't...' he reasoned, 'I'm only going to get bigger if I do that...' But as the lovely memories of his afternoon with the strawberry ice cream cones returned, he yearned for that explosion of taste yet again. He clutched his stomach, trying to remind himself that there were now _consequences_ for his indulgences.  
  
But the choice ended up being far too easy to make given how painful not eating had become. He grabbed a spoon from the kitchen, popped open the freezer door, and grabbed the first pint. Popping off the lid, he gluttonously began shoveling the substance into his mouth. Somehow, the lack of time spent eating his precious ice cream only made the taste of it that much more welcoming. Soon he'd drained an entire pint and he reached for another. The taste only seemed to drive him into a greater and greater frenzy the more he ate, making his return for a third and then fourth pint a certainty. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he needed to stop, he could feel the greater and greater pressure of his stomach against his jacket, of his thighs starting to fill his once-baggy pants, of his arms squeezing against his sleeves. But now Kaito was practically unstoppable as he devoured his seventh pint of ice cream with no signs of slowing down. As the logical side of him pleaded with his hunger for rationality, to try and save him any further indignities from his unwanted growth, Kaito couldn't stop himself - his beloved freezer was now his greatest nemesis as it had been stacked from ceiling to floor with pints.  
  
What finally drove Kaito out of his eating frenzy was his jacket finally giving out - his belly burst out of the tight fabric that could contain it no more, the zipper tearing open against the force of his bulging body. He dropped the empty pint in his hand, having lost count somewhere around the 15th pint, and placed a hand over the enormous fleshy mass. He grabbed a fat fold and shook it, realizing just how much damage he'd done to himself this time. Tear started to come to his eyes as his hunger kept prying at him to keep eating. "I... I can't stop..." he whispered, "How much bigger am I going to get?"  
  
He took a few tentative steps away from the freezer, watching his new belly bounce and quiver with his every heavy footstep. He was aware that his thighs were so thick now they'd begun to rub together as he walked, his gait becoming more of a waddle. His pants were so tight now they looked as if he'd painted them on, and his arms looked like tight sausages as they were still wrapped in the sleeves of his coat. He couldn't even see his tank top anymore, though he felt it cushioning his pecs, which had now inflated to the point his shirt was more of a bra. He felt disgusted with himself for not having the willpower to fight back against the bug-induced hunger he'd wrestled with all afternoon. He glanced into the freezer - he'd basically eaten all of the pints he brought home, and his heart pounded with fear as he realized how much ice cream was still in there. "I'm not going to be able to move if I keep eating like this!" he said in a panic, trying to imagine himself a bloated blob of a man still desperately shoveling ice cream into his mouth. What would everyone in the house say?  
  
What would _Miku_ say?!  
  
"I'm HOOOOME!"  
  
...to Kaito's fear, he was going to find out sooner rather than later. He paniced, slamming the freezer door shut. As he looked around the kitchen floor though, he realized he couldn't possibly conceal the containers he'd slothfully dropped to the floor as he devoured their contents with such glee it might have been better to call them "carcasses." Hoping to at least hide some part of himself, he desperately tried to get his coat closed again, but found himself fighting a losing battle against the belly that had exploded out of it mere moments before. "Kaito? Mei-chan? Rin, Len?" Miku called out as he heard her footsteps approaching the kitchen.  
  
"Don't come in!" Kaito shouted desperately trying to hold her back.  
  
He heard the girl giggled. "Oh oh, somebody's doing something he's not supposed toooo..." she said in a sing-songy voice, "Did you steal Meiko's sake ice cream again!?"  
  
Kaito swallowed his heart as Miku skipped into the kitchen, cute and thin as ever, like any Vocaloid would be. Or rather... _should_ be. She had an ice cream cone in each hand and as awful as Kaito felt for how fat he'd gotten, the craving he kept losing against begged for a taste...  
  
As Miku laid eyes on him, she almost dropped them both in utter surprise. Her enormous eyes ran up and down his obese form. "K...Kaito?" she said in disbelief.  
  
She walked forward and poked his exposed stomach with one finger, watching it sink in. As she seemed to be wrestling with what to do, Kaito suddenly started blurting out whatever came into his head. "Miku! Miku, I'm sorry! Something happened to me... I think the upgrade they gave me broke my metabolism... and now I... I can't stop eating! I haven't been able to stop eating ice cream all afternoon! But I promise, I'll call them right away and get all this fixed and go back to normal and..."  
  
" _Ice cream_ did _this?"_ she asked, still sounding shocked and poking at his belly.  
  
Kaito looked away in shame, nodding his head. "I'm sorry..." he apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough... you don't deserve a fat boyfriend like me..."  
  
As Miku stopped poking at his stomach, Kaito finally got the courage to look at Miku. Expecting a face full of disgust and revulsion, he found something altogether different. He didn't entirely know what to make of it... she didn't seem upset or angry. His enormous stomach growled, reminding him of the awful hunger that still hadn't left him.  
  
As Kaito caught a glint in the the teal-headed girl's eyes, he suddenly got a terrible premonition. There was, in fact, a far worse reaction Miku could have had to his revealing the software glitch to her.  
  
She held up her ice cream cone in his face. Dangerous, dangerous temptation. "Sounds like you didn't have enough..." she said, an odd smile on her face, "Come on Kaito, surely you have room for this one too?"  
  
"M...Miku..." he pleaded, "Whatever you're thinking..."  
  
She could _encourage_ him.  
  
He couldn't say no to both ice cream _and_ Miku. Not like this. His will broken down, he grabbed the cone from her hands and resigned himself to another frenzy of gluttonous growth. Only this time... he'd have help... once both the cones were gone, Miku had popped open his freezer and pulled out a fresh pint.  
  
She waved a spoon full of ice cream in his face. "Say... ahhhh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this story included the following image: https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Software-Glitch-496662086
> 
> It was originally created by user ChubbySarang as part of a commission by me.


	2. Part 2: A Helping Hand

There were really only two things Kaito loved in the world - ice cream, and his girlfriend, Miku. Under any other circumstance, the idea of Miku _feeding_ him ice cream would have been perfect - a way for him to combine two loves into one. From time to time, she'd even do it herself and Kaito would find himself having a little more ice cream than he'd planned... but was that so wrong? It's not like he'd get anything more than an ice cream headache.  
  
It was _very_ wrong right now, as thanks to his glitch, every pound showed on his formerly toned frame. And if Kaito thought he'd been getting fat quickly before, when he was only feeding _himself_ , Miku could apparently increase his waistline far faster. To think... just a little while ago, he'd been scared of her seeing him because she'd immediately cry about how ugly and fat he looked and run away. He should have been _far_ more scared of her finding it _exciting._  
  
Not that Kaito could really stop her - even as she kept shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth with that cute but dangerous smile on her face, he couldn't bring himself to stop swallowing. His body still craved more and more. Maybe his glitch had completely broken his ability to get full as well as destroyed his metabolism. His freezer was getting emptier and emptier, yet as all that ice cream kept getting added to his ever-growing belly, he still felt famished. And he still couldn't deny it - whatever was happening to to make him a ravenous ice cream devouring monster, it also seemed to make ever single bite taste like the greatest treat in the world.  
  
It also seemed to put him into an odd state that was _very_ hard to break out of - so even though he logically wanted to tell Miku to stop feeding him and get him some help before he was too big to get through the door, his ice cream frenzy wouldn't let him stop taking every single thing she fed him. All he could do was wonder how long it would take Miku to get bored...  
  
"Aw, congratulations, Kaito! You looked like you really liked that one!" she said with a bright smile, "You just hang tight, I won't let you go hungry!"  
  
She gave his tummy a rub as she turned back to his freezer to gather more "ammunition."  
  
By the time Miku had been stuffing him for thirty minutes, Kaito became aware that while he was definitely still getting fatter, where all the fat was accumulating had begun to change. While most of it had been gathered around his belly before, there had been some evenness to his gaining, as the extreme tightness of his clothing had shown. But ever since he had Miku's "help", only his belly seemed to be growing, and it had acquired a soft roundness to it as it stuck out further over his pants and strained his belt and waistband. Which was getting to be a problem, as Kaito found himself leaning backwards against the counter to try and balance himself with such a large source of weight dragging him down. He tried to take a few steps forward, his belly bouncing and jiggling, but his steps had gotten much less steady. He began trying to waddle over to the kitchen table - maybe he could at least sit. Though he secretly feared that if he _did sit_ down, he wouldn't be able to stand up again.  
  
  
Miku was having the time of her life as she rooted through Kaito's stash trying to figure out what to feed him next. She'd always thought it was cute how Kaito, an otherwise well-adjusted adult, had such a sweet spot for ice cream. To her, it just made him cuter! She always loved seeing how happy it made him when she'd offer him a cone or spoon feed him out of a pint.  
  
But when she'd stumbled on him _today_? Somehow... that just made him all the cuter. She'd never really thought much about chubby guys - all the men she knew were Vocaloids like herself, and they of course didn't gain weight. But surely she'd seen fat humans before. And whenever she'd see Kaito with his precious pints, she'd tried to imagine what he'd look like if he had the metabolism of a human. Sometimes when she'd feed him herself, she'd imagine his stomach swelling up like a balloon and giggle to herself. She didn't really care what Kaito looked like - fat or thin, he was still Kaito. But her curiosity about what a fat Kaito would look like never ceased...  
  
Well, now fate had intervened and at least for the tiny window of opportunity she had before the technical support at Crypton caught on, she had her wish - an ever growing Kaito that didn't seem to want to say no to her. Now she just wanted to see how big he could get. She kept imagining him fatter and fatter and blushed bright red. Suddenly she was grateful for the terrible quality control at Crypton.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she found a huge carton of pretty popsicles. "Kaito! I got something for you!"  
  
  
Kaito thudded into the wooden chair, but a creaking sound underneath gave him some worry. This was the same chair he'd been happily wolfing down ice cream in during the morning, before this accursed software patch. Where he'd once fit comfortably in the chair, now his large rump and back made it feel far too small and tiny for him. The pressure around his stomach from his pants and belt began to hurt, but as he tried to reach his chunky arms underneath his belly, he found he couldn't quite make it.  
  
"Oh you poor thing! Let me help you with that little thing while you work on this!"  
  
And once again, Kaito found another tasty treat shoved into his mouth, this time a vanilla popsicle. This wasn't even his favorite flavor, but for the moment, his mind was flooded with a love for vanilla.   
  
  
Miku had seen Kaito trying to loosen his belt and pants to make room for his growing girth. She watched him sucking down the popsicle and smiled - he looked so happy, of course she wanted to help him eat without discomfort. She knelt to the floor to try and get a better look - Kaito's enormous stomach was completely covering his lap now. She placed a hand underneath to try and lift up all the flab and her face flushed red. He felt so soft and cuddly, she just wanted to stop her task and hug all of it like he were a pillow. 'Focus Miku! Focus!' With her free hand, she gave Kaito two more popsicles to keep him busy while she dealt with the belly problem. Finally, she managed to lift the mound of flesh enough that she could see his crushed belt cutting into his waist. 'Oh, now wonder you looked so sore!' she thought to herself, winding her hand around under all the belly fat and finally getting his belt unbuckled.  
  
Kaito's stomach surged further forward, as if she'd just unleashed its true size. Before she could get the button on his pants, the belly solved that problem as it popped off when Kaito's belly spread out. "Well... looks like someone's going to need new pants!" Miku teased.  
  
  
Deep inside Kaito's mind, where the non-hunger driven part of him remained, he was getting even more scared - he was actually fat enough now that he'd started to break out of his clothes. What would be next? Yet as scared as he was of imagining his flabby body oozing out of torn seams, the tightness of his jacket and pants started to make him wish that wasn't far off. At least Miku had relieved the pressure on his belly... which was now getting harder and harder to see over.  
  
As Miku stood up again, she grabbed a handful of popsicles and yet again stopped him from saying anything before he tasted the wonderful sensation of creamy grape. Normally he would have savored sucking on a popsicle until the last bit of flavor was left, but his belly demanded to be filled so strongly that Kaito might have choked on the empty sticks if Miku wasn't constantly switching them out. And she was lightning quick - he'd eaten easily two dozen popsicles in a matter of minutes thanks to her.  
  
And it was definitely showing as his belly seemed to creep further and further forward and upward. Miku was practically disappearing behind the growing globe. By the time Miku had another box of popsicles opened for him (and he of course knew there were 48 popsicles in those boxes), Kaito's lap was covered by belly, spilling over the sides of his legs and creeping towards his knees. But this would not be the final indicator to Kaito of how massive he'd gotten. He felt the creaking chair underneath him protesting so much weight on top of it. He gripped the table to try and lift himself up, but the weight of his stomach seemed nearly impossible to overcome.   
  
Without warning, the chair legs finally snapped underneath Kaito entirely, sending him sprawling onto the floor. His thickened rump cushioned the fall better than it should have and the wooden pieces scattered around the kitchen. His belly was rippling like someone had disturbed an ocean of fat.  
  
Kaito reached his hands up to the sides, trying to take in how big he'd really gotten. He couldn't even reach halfway around his belly anymore. He folded his legs, hoping to maybe push himself back up, but he couldn't fight the mass. He left his legs spread in defeat, feeling the cold tile floor on his exposed underbelly. Just as he'd feared - he'd gotten too fat to move.  
  
Kaito's collapse seemed to momentarily stop Miku. "Kaito, are you okay!? Are you hurt?!"  
  
Finally, maybe he could get a word in edgewise, talk Miku out of her stuffing craze, and get his software fixed. "Miku, please... we need to call tech support... I... I don't think I can walk..."  
  
His face turned red with embarrassment as he drew more attention to his "condition." "I'm... I'm too fat to stand up..."  
  
He held his sides for emphasis, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh mass. "Maybe they can remote patch or something..."  
  
Miku had her hands behind her back. That worried him. She approached him, her cheeks red, and a wide smile spread along her face. She bent over and leaned on the top of his belly, which was now so tall that Miku could easily reach Kaito's eye level comfortably. She revealed a handful of popsicles. "Well then... if you can't walk... I'll just feed you from down here!"  
  
  
Kaito's belly felt so soft as Miku leaned up against it. He was bigger than she could ever have imagined. Yet she still wasn't satisfied. She knew she could make him _even bigger_. She rubbed the top of it with one hand and loved the feeling of pressing her hand into Kaito's flab and feeling the fat engulf her fingers. She pressed the popsicles into this face. "Come on Kaito, there's still half a freezer to go!"  
  
  
Kaito's eyes went wide, beads of sweat forming on his face. Yet he couldn't stop himself as another tasty treat passed through his lips. He'd done his best... but Miku wasn't done with him.  
  
At least he could take some comfort in one notion - her bright smile as she kept stuffing popsicle after popsicle into him. Whatever was going to happen to him... at least he was making Miku happy while eating the best tasting ice cream in the world.  
  
The only question now wasn't when Miku would get tired of feeding him.  
  
It was how big he would be when his freezer finally emptied out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally another picture with this story, but the artist left DeviantArt and no longer wants new distribution of their kink work so I am leaving it out of this version.
> 
> I did however get this adorable fanart of the first two parts by an anonymous artist who is still okay with me linking to their work.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Software-Glitch-WG-Fanart-505196758


	3. Part 3: A Few More

As Kaito willingly devoured the popsicles Miku kept pressing into his mouth, he tried to massage his stomach to reduce some of the pressure building up inside of it. He'd never felt the sensation of truly being "full" before - he simply assumed he didn't have it. In the past, he didn't need to worry about it because his body never accumulated weight and promptly deleted unnecessary calories. Not like now, as his blimped out body attested to. With every bite, his belly continued to creep forward along the floor, pressing his legs further apart and inching closer and closer to his feet. Even if he could somehow force all of this weight up off the floor and stand again, Kaito wondered if he could even properly walk anymore. His belly would be folded over his pants, like a fleshy apron, swaying around as he tried to waddle forward...  
  
As the pressure inside his stomach kept building up and he felt his skin starting to grow taut, a horrible thought occurred to Kaito - _what if his stomach had a limit?_ Would the rapidly expanding globe in front of him pop like a balloon? Was it even possible?  
  
Such a fear didn't shake Kaito from his ice cream induced stupor however, nor did the sensation of being filled to capacity seem to conflict with his body's constant hunger pangs. Miku didn't seem to register any of the emotions on his face as fear - she was still smiling and laughing as she continued to make sure her dear boyfriend was well fed.  
  
Just when Kaito feared he might have finally hit a limit and swallowed what he was sure would be his last ice cream bar... he felt the pressure suddenly vanish entirely. Kaito touched a hand to his stomach, noticing it felt much softer and less tense. But as he stared at his hand, he began to realize _why_ he suddenly felt relief. His hand began to puff up with fat, his fingers growing thicker, his forearms swelling out and causing his lean wrists to vanish under a layer of pudge. If Kaito's clothes felt tight before, they were getting even more ridiculously stretched as his arms and legs inflated as well. Kaito tried to move his arms and to his dismay, they were starting to feel heavier as they blew up along with the rest of him. He stretched his legs out and watched the fabric on his pants grow completely taut, eventually receding as his fat thighs and calves rounded out. He realized the reason the pressure was gone was because his body was simply taking all of the accumulated weight and redistributing it to match his belly.  
  
For once Miku had stopped feeding him as she seemed to be in awe of Kaito blowing up so dramatically in front of her. His formerly long jacket that easily reached the back of his knees before was now shrinking, getting pushed up over the numerous fat rolls on Kaito's sides. And if Kaito thought his pecs looked more like breasts before, they were beyond that now as they began to resemble two soft, round pillows resting atop his massive belly. His jacket crawled further and further up his chest as it continued to inflate, sagging as it grew flabbier. His tank top, long lost to the growth of his moobs, felt as if it were about to reach a limit.  
  
Kaito heard a tearing sound and he looked to his arms with alarm as he felt fat begin to pour out of torn seams on his jacket. Though the jacket was hardly made of flimsy material, apparently even it had limits and Kaito's body had well surpassed them as the holes grew ever longer while his biceps inflated. In moments, he heard the sounds of his pants giving out, seams bursting open in several locations and fat immediately beginning to spill out of them. If he wasn't seated against the kitchen cabinets, he was sure his underwear would have even been exposed as the seat of his pants gave out.  
  
Finally, even his belly seemed to take on a new shape, going from tight and round to soft and doughy. And... it was _growing_. Surging past his feet, rising higher and higher until he was struggling to see over the top of it.  
  
Finally Kaito's growth appeared to slow. He tried to wiggle his legs, finding them like tree trunks - thick, cylindrical, and well rooted. With great difficulty, he started to raise his arms and placed them atop his stomach, trying to reconcile that this was all real. He really was a massive blob of a man, barely recognizable as the slim pop star he'd been when he'd awoken this morning.  
  
And then... to his dread, he found Miku resting a giant tub of ice cream on top of his belly. "Wait, Miku, I-"  
  
His stomach interrupted him with a mighty rumbling. He bit his lip... he was taking up more than a quarter of the kitchen with his bulk, and _he was still starving_. How broken _was_ he?  
  
He took the spoon from Miku and began feeding himself again. Guilt wracked his heart - he couldn't walk, he could barely move his arms, and if Miku wasn't happily stacking ice cream tubs on the gargantuan expanse of his belly, he might not even be able to feed himself. But still, he felt driven to keep gorging on tub after tub, hoping for some kind of reprieve. At least the ice cream still tasted heavenly.  
  
"Just a few more to go sweetie!" Miku shouted from the direction of the fridge, not that he could see her anymore over so much mass.  
  
In spite of how hungry he was, he was starting to feel worn out from so much consumption, breathing heavily as he cleared out another ice cream tub. Or maybe... maybe he'd gotten so big that even such a minor exertion could wear his body down. He felt the holes in his clothes going wider, more and more fat spreading through. When he heard a small, clothy snap, followed by relief around his chest, he realized that somewhere under his strained jacket, his tank top had completely shredded. But still, no matter how big the rest of his body was, his belly remained the most prominent sign of his expanded form. As he finally approached the end of so many tubs of ice cream, he could see his belly was easily two meters past his feet.  
  
As he saw no more ice cream set on top of him, he finally took a chance to ask a question. "Miku... are you... are you finally done?"  
  
He finally saw Miku again. She knelt down in front of him and he could feel her arms stretched wide and trying to embrace his massive belly. "Oh my god... you're so soft like this..." she enthused.  
  
He felt her standing up and trying to climb on top of his fat form. Soon he had her face right in front of his, sinking into the mass of flab. She had such a satisfied look in her eyes. "Don't worry... we're all out."  
  
She patted his belly with one hand and rested her head along his chest. Now he _really_ felt like he had pillows there. "Miku... you... I can't even move anymore..." he whimpered, "What if I can't lose all this weight? I'm going to be a laughingstock... nobody would ever want to support a blimp of a Vocaloid like me..."  
  
She began rubbing one of her hands along his stomach, causing the fat to ripple under her touch. Did she not even _care_ about what she'd done to him? He trusted her...  
  
"You'll be fine, don't worry," she said with a smile, "I texted tech support a few hours ago. You probably didn't notice since you were in one of those ice cream berserker rages..."  
  
"You did?!" Kaito dared to hope there was a way out of his situation, "What did they say!?"  
  
"They'll either patch you over the wifi, or they'll send a team over here," she said, sounding sleepy, "They just have to figure out what caused all of this."  
  
He wasn't stuck... right now, Kaito would take any small miracle he could get. "Did they say how long it would take?" he asked desperately.  
  
Miku shrugged her shoulders, rolling onto her side. Right now he felt more like a piece of furniture than a sentient being. "...why did you keep feeding me like that? When you knew this would happen?"  
  
Miku looked into his eyes and smiled. "Because you're actually... really cute like this..."  
  
Her cheeks flushed red as if she'd made a deep confession. "You wanted me to be... fat?" Kaito asked in surprise. Now he was blushing too.  
  
"Kaito... I don't care if you're big or not," she said, "I love you no matter what size you are."  
  
She ran a hand along one of his multiple chins. "But... you really looked like you were in a lot of pain from being so hungry... if they could just repair you, then shouldn't I try and make sure you were comfortable while you waited?"  
  
She had a point. Even now, Kaito still felt hungry and empty, but somewhat more sated from so much food. She wasn't just treating him like a plaything - in her own odd way, she was _trying_ to take care of him through a scary situation. And at least... in spite of him looking like a disgusting blob, she loved him all the same.  
  
Miku let out a yawn and snuggled up into his enormous chest. "I feel so worn out..." she said.  
  
In a few moments, Miku was sound asleep on top of her gigantically bloated boyfriend. Given that Kaito was too fat to get up and do anything else, he eventually found himself dozing off as well, hoping maybe when he awoke he'd be completely repaired...  
  
  
Fortunately for Kaito, by the next morning, Crypton's tech support _did_ finally manage to perform a data dump and shrink him back to his original size.  
  
Unfortunately for Kaito... by the next morning, everyone in the Crypton house had seen him at his full size. Meiko was the first, and she dropped her groceries once she saw her friend had gotten so large he took up almost half the kitchen. While she could have easily teased him with "I told you so!", Meiko thankfully showed more respect to him than to rib him. Meanwhile, Rin and Len seemed obsessed with poking and prodding at his fat body - clearly they were almost as excited as Miku was to see a fat Vocaloid. Luka had taken charge of clearing everyone out of the kitchen so Kaito could have some peace, ordering out for delivery and serving everything up in the living room - as obviously, there wasn't enough space for everyone with Kaito taking up so much of the kitchen by himself. Plus, it was likely nobody wanted to start eating in front of him - why rub in that they were functional and he wasn't? Some of the Internet Co. household had stopped by and now Gakupo, Gumi, and Lily had seen him as well. Gakupo appeared stunned, though he tried to stay collected and swore he knew some "ancient samurai weight loss trances". Lily was ever the quiet enigma. And Gumi... tried to use him as a trampoline.  
  
Eventually he was restored, though terribly embarrassed at having been seen in such a condition. Even worse... the support staff had informed everyone in the house that they still didn't know how to fully fix Kaito's software. While they'd managed to at least cure his wild ravenous hunger and set him so he could eat other foods without his body rejecting them, for now, Kaito was going to be the only Vocaloid that could put on weight.  
  
He fully expected his friends to relentlessly mock his experience. After all, they'd constantly made jabs about his ice cream habit before. But to their credit, aside from the initial shock of his initial gaining, the other Vocaloids treated him sympathetically. Partially because they really _were_ his friends and didn't want him to be any more miserable than he already was. Partially because for several weeks afterword, pretty much all of the Vocaloids were a lot more careful about eating, just in case Kaito's glitch spread to any of them.  
  
All the while, Miku remained supportive of Kaito. But sometimes her definition of "supportive" could be a little strange... because Kaito would often find the girl being _very_ eager to push food on him, in spite of knowing what it would do to him. While she didn't stuff him nearly as large as he'd gotten after the first day, he'd found himself one more than a few occasions getting coaxed into eating far more food than he should, forcing him into more regular repairs and hoping he could somehow maintain a level of secrecy even when he'd find himself struggling to walk from another rapid weight gain.  
  
But it really was inevitable. Because in the end, even with his malfunctioning software, there were two things Kaito could never say no to. Miku... and ice cream.  
  
He was _doomed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's preeeetty obvious that even in the middle of this series I already had second thoughts about Miku's characterization and tried to dial her down. After this I also tried to tone down Kaito's awareness of her feederism in the Software Glitch stories because I preferred focusing on his weight anxiety more than being scared of Miku fattening him up and trying to play a fluffier relationship. This story almost feels a bit like an old shame now because I know I've gotten better, but I wanted to bring it over anyway.
> 
> The story originally included the following image commissioned by me and drawn by FoolishReplicka: https://www.deviantart.com/debuchan/art/Software-Glitch-Just-a-Few-More-Sweetie-513513619


End file.
